drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
King Ghidorah
King Ghidorah (jap. キングギドラ Kingu Gidora), auch König Ghidorah oder King Ghidrah, ist ein häufig wiederkehrender Feind von Godzilla. Aussehen Es handelt sich um einen dreiköpfigen Wyvern mit zwei Schwänzen und goldenen Schuppen, der von einem fremden Planeten stammt und vor Urzeiten auf der Erde landete. Sein genaues Design wurde mehrmals leicht verändert. thumb|Promo-Foto von King Ghidorah Da King Ghidorahs erster Auftritt ein Schwarz-Weiß-Film war, gab es lange Dispute über seine Farbe. Eiji Tsuburaya, der für die Spezialeffekte zuständig war, schlug ursprünglich rot als Farbe vor, doch das Team beschloss schließlich, dass der Drache golden sein sollteEiji Tsuburaya (2014), Master of Monsters, Chronicle Books, S. 90-91, 95, ISBN: 978-1-4521-3539-7. Drehbuchautor Keiko Suzuki erwähnte auch, blaue Ghidorah-Anzüge am Set gesehen zu haben, was jedoch laut Murase daran liegen konnte, dass vor der Bemalung Babypuder auf das Kostüm aufgetragen wurde, der im richtigen Licht blau erscheinen kannVantage Point Interviews: MEMORIES OF JAPAN’S MASTER MONSTER MAKER! Keizo Murase Shares the Secrets of the World’s Greatest Kaiju!. Einige frühe Poster und Promo-Bilder zeigen einen bunten King Ghidorah mit blauen Hälsen. Hintergrund Design King Ghidorah basiert ursprünglich auf der Lernäischen Hydra und Yamata no Orochi in Kombination mit Östlichen DrachenEiji Tsuburaya (2014), Master of Monsters, Chronicle Books, S. 90-91, 95, ISBN: 978-1-4521-3539-7. Jedoch war Tomoyuki Tanaka, der Erfinder von Godzilla und King Ghidorah, der Meinung, dass 7 oder 8 Köpfe zu viel seien und reduzierte die Anzahl deshalb auf 3 Köpfe1970's Godzilla FX Director - PART I - ７０年代のゴジラの特技監督 (SciFi Japan TV #06) (Youtube). Auch mehrere pferdeartige mythologische Wesen wie das Kirin, Pegasus und Einhorn flossen in das Design einKabushiki Kaisha (2012), Toho Special Effects Movie Complete Works, Village Books, S. 89, ISBN 9784864910132. Name Auch sein Name leitet sich von der Hydra ab, die auf japanisch Hidora (jap. ヒドラ ) genannt wird. Der Zusatz King ist vermutlich inspiriert von King Dragon (キング・ドラゴン Kingu Doragon), dem Namen von Zmey Gorynych in der japanischen Synchronisation des sovietischen Films (1956). In westlichen Synchronisationen der Godzilla-Filme wurde Ghidorah teilweise anders geschrieben, z.B. Ghidrah in der englischen Version von Frankensteins Monster im Kampf gegen Ghidorah oder Kinggidrah bzw. King-Gidora auf den Verpackungen von Actionfiguren. Fähigkeiten King Ghidorah gilt als eines der stärksten Monster der Godzilla-Reihe überhaupt. In jedem seiner Auftritte wird es als extrem mächtig und dadurch unbesiegbar beschrieben. Tatsächlich muss sich Godzilla fast immer mit anderen Kaiju zusammentun, um King Ghidorah besiegen zu können. Im Kampf setzt King Ghidorah häufig seine körperlichen Kräfte ein, da er durch seine Massigkeit natürlich ziemlich muskulös ist. So kann er z. B. einfach auf seinem Gegner herumhüpfen oder ihn sogar geschickt mit Hilfe eines seiner langen Hälse würgen. Er ist auch ein hervorragender Flieger und greift daher auch oftmals aus der Luft an, da dort nur wenige Gegenspieler mit ihm mithalten können. Bereits im Vorüberfliegen kann er dabei Explosionen am Boden verursachen. Zu alledem kann King Ghidorah blitzähnliche Energiestrahlen aus seinen Mäulern abfeuern. Da er drei Köpfe hat, wird diese Angriffstechnik umso effektiver und dadurch besteht außerdem die Möglichkeit, dass King Ghidorah an mehreren Orten gleichzeitig angreifthttp://de.godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/King_Ghidorah#Fähigkeiten. Handlung Shōwa-Ära Hauptartikel: King Ghidorah (Shōwa) King Ghidorah hatte seinen ersten Auftritt im Film Frankensteins Monster im Kampf gegen Ghidorah (1964). Hier kommt er zur Erde, nachdem er bereits die Zivilisation auf der Venus ausgerottet hatte. Nur gemeinsam gelingt es Godzilla, Mothra und Rodan, ihn zu besiegen. Weitere Shōwa-Filme wie Befehl aus dem Dunkel (1965), Frankenstein und die Monster aus dem All (1968) und Frankensteins Höllenbrut (1972) stellen King Ghidorah als Diener verschiedener außerirdischer Zivilisationen dar, die ihn verwenden wollen, um die Erde zu erobern. Auch seine beiden Auftritte in der TV-Serie Zone Fighter (1973) folgen diesem Schema, und es stellt sich heraus, dass er von den Garoga erschaffen wurde. Heisei-Ära thumb|King Ghidorah in der Heisei-Reihe Hauptartikel: King Ghidorah (Heisei) In Godzilla – Duell der Megasaurier (1991) wird King Ghidorahs Hintergrundgeschichte anders dargestellt. Hier wird er, in Form von drei im 23. Jahrhundert künstlich erschaffenen Lebensformen, den Dorats, von einer politischen Gruppierung erschaffen, die die Macht zwischen den Ländern der Erde gerechter verteilen will. Um Japan zu schwächen werden die Dorats in der Zeit zurückgeschickt, um sie während der Castle Bravo Atombombentests 1954 auf der Insel Lagos ausgesetzt, während sie außerdem den Dinosaurier von dort entfernen, der Godzilla werden sollte. So könnte Godzilla King Ghidorah nicht im Weg stehen. 1992 wird King Ghidorah dann auf Japan losgelassen, doch ein neu erschaffener Godzilla kann ihn aufhalten. Der stark verletzte King Ghidorah bleibt bis 2204 unter dem Meer liegen, bevor er als Mecha King Ghidorah wiedererweckt und erneut ins Jahr 1992 geschickt wird, wo er erneut gegen Godzilla kämpft. In Godzilla gegen MechaGodzilla II (1993) wird Mecha King Ghidorahs mittlerer robotischer Kopf verwendet, um mithilfe von Reverse Engeneering Mechagodzilla zu erschaffen. In Mothra III – King Ghidorah kehrt zurück (1998) wird King Ghidorah dargestellt als ein Außerirdischer, der im Mesozoikum auf der Erde landete und die Dinosaurier ausrottete. Danach verließ er die Erde, nur um in der heutigen Zeit zurückzukehren. Mothra Leo kann ihn nicht besiegen und reist darum in die Kreidezeit, um den jüngeren King Ghidorah zu töten. Dies gelingt ihm auch, jedoch kann der Drache sich aus seinem Schwanz regenerieren und greift dennoch in der modernen Zeit an. Mothra kann ihn nun besiegen, indem er zu Armor Mothra wird. Millenium-Ära Hauptartikel: King Ghidorah (Millenium) In Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah (2001) ist King Ghidorah einer der Wächter von Yamato und entstand 1000 Jahre vor der Handlung des Films. Er wurde im Fujisan versiegelt, aber 2001 befreit, um Godzilla aufzuhalten. Godzilla kann Ghidorah besiegen, aber Mothra belebt ihn später wieder. Anime-Trilogie [[Datei:King_Ghidorah_Anime_Godzilla_Planet_Eater.png|thumb|3D-Modell des Ghidorah aus The Planet Eater]] Hauptartikel: King Ghidorah (Anime) In Godzilla: The Planet Eater (2018) hat King Ghidorah keinen physischen Körper mehr, sondern besteht aus reiner Energie. Jeder seiner Hälse ist ca. 20km lang. Er befindet sich in einer anderen Dimension, kann jedoch seine Köpfe durch Wurmlöcher in unsere Welt strecken um Planeten zu verschlingen. Bereits im voherigen Film, Godzilla: Eine Stadt am Rande der Schlacht (2017) wurde er kurz nach dem Abspann gezeigt. MonsterVerse [[Datei:Godzilla_King_of_the_Monsters_-_Ghidorah_poster_-_Clear_keyart.jpg|thumb|King Ghidorah in Godzilla: King of the Monsters]] Hauptartikel: King Ghidorah (MonsterVerse) King Ghidorah kommt in Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019) vor, nachdem er bereits in einer Szene nach dem Abspann von Kong: Skull Island (2017) kurz gezeigt wurde. King Ghidorah wird als Vorbild für Mythen wie die Hydra von Lerna oder die Regenbogenschlange dargestellt. Heute wird er "Monster Zero" genannt. Ähnliche Drachen Desghidorah In Mothra – Das Siegel der Elias taucht ein ähnlicher Drache namens [http://de.godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Desghidorah Desghidorah] auf. Dieser besitzt aber vier Beine und eine schwarze Haut und wird von einer bösen Fee aus seinem Schlaf erweckt. Daraufhin beginnt er, Japan zu verwüsten. Er tötet Mothra, doch eine zweite Mothra kann ihn letztendlich bezwingen, wie die andere es schon 100 Millionen Jahre vorher tat. Keizer Ghidorah [http://de.godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Keizer_Ghidorah Keizer Ghidorah] (auch Kaizer Ghidorah oder eingedeutscht Kaiser Ghidorah) ist ein Drache aus Godzilla: Final Wars. Im Gegensatz zu King Ghidorah besitzt er vier Beine und eine schwarze Haut, ist ihm aber sonst recht ähnlich. Er ist die finale Form von Monster X, welcher von den Xiliens zur Erde gesendet wurde. Es gelang ihm, Godzilla zu besiegen, doch mithilfe der Gotengo-Kanone wurde Godzillas Energie wieder aufgeladen und es gelang ihm, den Keizer zu vernichten. Trivia *So wie die meisten Monster der Godzilla-Reihe wurde auch King Ghidorah bis zur Milleniums-Ära durch die Suitmation-Technik dargestellt. In der Populärkultur Da King Ghidorah, wie auch Godzilla und einige andere Kaiju, vor allem in Japan sehr bekannt ist, hat er mehrere Auftritte in der Populärkultur und ist die Inspiration für einige andere Drachen. *King Ghidorah hat mehrere Gastauftritte in der Zeichentrick-Serie Courage der feige Hund. Hier werden jeweils Ausschnitte aus King Ghidorahs Auftritten in Godzilla-Filmen verwendet. *In Final Fantasy V ist Ghidra (jap. ハイドラ, Haidora) ein untotes Monster, welches mit der Hydra verwandt ist. *Auch Landia aus Kirby's Adventure scheint auf King Ghidorah zu basieren und teilt sich auch in kleinere, einköpfige Drachen auf. *Der Drache aus dem Film erinnert sehr stark an King Ghidorah. *Das Pokémon Trikephalo erinnert mit seinen drei Köpfen und seiner aggressiven Natur stark an King Ghidorah. Gallerie Datei:King_Ghidorah_Poster.jpg|Ein frühes Promo-Foto von King Ghidorah zeigt ihn noch mit blauen Köpfen GhidoErst.jpg|Der erste King Ghidorah Cretaceous_King_Ghidorah.jpg|Der noch junge, urzeitliche King Ghidorah in der Mothra-Welt GXKG_Poster.jpg|King Ghidorah auf einem Poster zum Film [http://de.godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Godzilla_%E2%80%93_Duell_der_Megasaurier Godzilla – Duell der Megasaurier] File:Desghidorah.jpg|Die zweite Mothra gegen Desghidorah KingGhi.Kostüm|Das Kostüm bei den Dreharbeiten King Ghidorah.jpg|King Ghidorah mit sichtbaren Fäden Datei:Ghidra-ffv-ios.png|Ghidra Bild:King Ghidorah Figur.jpg|King Ghidorah als Actionfigur File:MechGhid.jpg|Die Energiestrahlen von Mecha-King Ghidorah beim Kampf gegen Godzilla Quellen en:King Ghidorahpl:Król_Ghidorach Kategorie:Drachen in Videospielen Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Wyvern Kategorie:Mehrköpfige Drachen Kategorie:Außerirdische Wesen Kategorie:Riesendrachen Kategorie:Drachenarena-Archiv Kategorie:Drachenarena-Sieger Kategorie:Godzilla